Lord Of The Flies
by L4U74
Summary: After Leopard's Den has been lost to Peeters, the whole family decide to go home to England. A storm during the flight leads to devastating consequences for them, but just how are they going to survive? Idea taken from William Golding's novel


_**Welcome to my new FanFiction, 'Lord Of The Flies!' For one of the GCSE exams this year, we have to read 'Lord Of The Flies' by William Golding, and write an essay for it. Since I've read it loads of times, because I'm a proper English nerd, I decided to take the idea and make it my own. See, I can do this, because William Golding took HIS idea from 'Coral Island' so...yeah...I'm allowed :D You don't have to have read LOTF to understand this, as it basically me writing my own version, so don't worry! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new fic! **_

_**This set during and after finale of Series 6. The difference is that they ALL went to England. Including Dup :')**_

* * *

**Lord Of The Flies**

Chaper One

Alice coughed and spluttered as waves rolled over her body. Her shirt had ripped across her left shoulder, and a few of her buttons were missing. Her shorts were slightly discoloured, and had frayed around the hem. She rolled over onto her back, clutching onto her ribs as the bled into the white sands. The sun's late afternoon heat glared down at her, making the delicate drops of water sparkle on her skin. She screwed her eyes shut, as they struggled not to be blinded by the light. She could feel her body becoming lighter, as another wave crashed over her.

* * *

Danny staggered through the forest, closely followed by Thabo and Olivia

"Danny! Just STOP!" Olivia begged, "We don't even know if we're going in the right direction...they could be anywhere!"

"ALICE!" Danny screamed, sending animals fleeing through the trees, and birds scattering into the sky, "ALICE!"

"Danny! Please!"Olivia shouted, managing to grab hold of his arm and pull him to an abrupt halt. "Let's go back to Dup and Gran! We can all search together. You don't know what's out here. We don't even know if..."

Olivia's sentence descended into silence as she couldn't bring herself to finish.

"What?" Danny asked, fear and anger building up in his eyes, "If what? If my wife...my PREGANT wife...is here somewhere? Or if she's even alive? I don't care what's out there. I need to find her, Olivia. She could be hurt, or in danger...or worse."

"But Danny!" Olivia protested, "What use are you to her if YOU get hurt out here? WE need you!"

"So does Alice" He said, simply. "Go back to the others. I'll be fine"

* * *

Olivia and Thabo walked silently back through the forest, crisp leaves crunching and sticks cracking underfoot. They pushed through trees, and followed a muddy track to where the rest of the family were gathered awkwardly amongst loose branches. They all jumped up anxiously as soon as they saw the approaching teenagers.

"Where's my mum?" Charlotte wailed, as she soon saw they were alone

"We don't know" Thabo admitted, "Danny went to look for her"

"You left him on his own?" Caroline frowned

"He insisted!" Olivia explained, "He was going mad. He's not gonna stop until he finds her!"

"I want my mum!" Charlotte sobbed, as Caroline pulled her into a hug

"Danny'll find her" Dup said, with great confidence, "I'm sure of it"

"Where would we be without psychic Anders Du Plessis' seal of approval?"Caroline sighed

"Eh!" Dup argued, waving his finger at her, "You told me I was crazy for bringing ALL my stuff with me. Now look at us"

"I never realise that we...we'd ever in a million years we'd end up like this. Relying on your 'bushman instincts' and your bag the warthog had its litter in"

"Never doubt Anders Dup Plessis" He said, nodding slowly in pride. "It'll be getting dark soon. We need firewood"

* * *

"ALICE!" Danny yelled again, stepping out onto what he presumed was other side of the island. The waves were large and forceful, which he put down to the severity of the storm. He looked out onto the horizon, and saw nothing but water and a setting sun. The sky was becoming rapidly darker, and the tide was coming in fast. Danny dropped down onto the sand, and held is head in his hands, a few tears escaping from his eyes and trickling down his cheeks, "Where are you, Alice?"

The roaring fire crackled and the smoke snaked up into the night sky.

"I wondered what happened to the pilot" Caroline wondered, staring blankly at the flames,

"I don't know" Olivia replied, as Thabo casually draped his arm around her "Maybe he's ok. Maybe he went to get help. Maybe there's a ship looking for us right now"

"...Or maybe he didn't" Caroline sighed gloomily

"What good are you talking like that?" Dup mumbled, as Charlie sniffled a little, "We need to focus on keeping alive"

"This is all Peeters' fault" Olivia decided, "He drove us out of Leopard's Den. He killed Jana. Now he's done this"

"No he didn't" Thabo told her, "He didn't kill Jana. And this isn't his fault. He can't control the weather. He didn't know there was going to be a storm. It wasn't him who had to divert the plane to avoid it..."

"If he and his STUPID company had just made the road go around Leopard's Den...None of this would have happened!" Olivia argued

"Stop it, Liv" Dup demanded, "You're upsetting Charlotte"

"Sorry" She muttered, smiling sympathetically at the young girl

"I'm getting worried about Danny" Caroline admitted, "He should have been back by now"

"Yeah, me too" Dup nodded, "We should look for him"

"Absolutely not!" Caroline refused, "We are sticking together. We'll have to wait until morning. We don't want anybody else going missing. We've already lost Danny and..."

The air suddenly went deadly silent as they thought of the beautiful Scottish vet that was lost somewhere in the night. None of them sure whether she had even made it off the plane, let alone onto the island. Alive.

* * *

When Danny looked up, he noticed that he had suddenly been plunged into darkness, with the bright stars reminding him of home. The tide had almost reached him, with the sand around him becoming damp. He saw the water pushing itself over something in the water, which Danny was certain wasn't there when he emotionally collapsed onto the floor. He knew there was no way he would find his way back the 'camp' Dup had began setting up, and if he was honest with himself, he was afraid to walk through such a vast unknown forest without any means of defending himself. He began to cautiously walk over to what he supposed was rocks. As he approached, he could tell it wasn't rocks, but something that was fighting a losing battle against the rush of the water. He stopped and frowned at the object that was a few meters away from him. It didn't look like a bit of the plane that could have broken off, or some of their luggage. As the water drifted backwards briefly, Danny caught a glimpse of pink flesh and matted black hair.

"ALICE!" He yelled, throwing himself into the water. He hooked his arms under hers, and dragged her up away from the sea, to dry sand. He pressed is ear to her mouth and his fingers to her pulse, to see if he could detect any sign of life. Her heart was beating rapidly as she struggled for air. He had no idea how long she had been submerged in the water, and desperately began to help her breathe. "Come on, Alice" He begged, resting one hand softly on her body, and encouraging her to respond. He forced more air into her lungs, between pleads and begs for her to be alright. He lifted his hand from her body, and realised for the first time that red shirt and been stained red with blood. He glanced at his hand, and saw it too was covered in the scarlet red liquid.

He suddenly felt Alice's body jerk, and turned to see Alice coughing and choking on the first fresh oxygen she had taken in for some time. He saw the panic in her eyes as he gasped for air, and winced in pain as she came to. Danny immediately took hold of her hand and felt the tears in his eyes once more and she settled down and her breathing became steady and regular

"Danny" She croaked, scarcely able to talk, "What happened?"

End Of Chapter One


End file.
